I'll Be Yours
by akaeve
Summary: Tim has a crush on Gibbs.


Gibbs/McGee story using Placebo's "I'll Be Yours" as inspiration.

He stared again across the bullpen at his Boss. The father figure of the team, oh yes he was the father to Tony, whose real father was distant….very distant, last heard of in Abu Dhabiat the Formula One circuit, hobnobbing it with girls young enough to be his daughter, no granddaughter before moving to Interlagos, Sao Paulo, for the final race. Ziva…..her father she had disowned, or had it been the other way round, no-one talked about it, Ziva looked up to Gibbs, she had regained his trust…..just enough. Gibbs had a long memory he remembered things. Tim,…. he hadn't the father figure he wanted, he looked to Gibbs as what? His family, that, would be Tim's slightly dysfunctional…Gibbs definitely dysfunctional, what was it that Gibbs had said once when asked if an only child…."The Corps… Strangers... become brothers in a foxhole." it was only recently Gibbs was getting on with his own father. Tim's father….Admiral McGee….and here was his son, someone who suffered from seasickness, some son.

Tim's mind looked at Gibbs and wondered, as he watched Gibbs squeeze the stress ball, just how firm or gentle would that hand would be on his own balls.

Tim had never seen Gibbs actually plane the wood or tease the shavings from the wood, forming a shape. He could only imagine, the firmness and gentleness….and the precision Gibbs took in his work.

Maybe the poison ivy was a way…maybe a way, he wanted to feel the itch, the pain and so wanted Gibbs…the Boss….to massage the paste, the bicarbonate of soda and vinegar, or as Abbs said, sodium hydrogen carbonate and acetic acid, into his burning scrotum, gently easing the itch but bringing relief in more ways than one. He didn't feel the pain on his head.

"Day dreaming again McDimwit," he heard Tony say, "Staring into a space my little Elflord….Now what is so interesting," as Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, "At our great white sharks desk. Can it be the silver fox's salt and pepper hair, his chiselled features like the wood he so tenderly carves."

"You know these things Tony?" Tim replied.

"Oh yeah, I mean….I've been a senior field agent for 10years now, I'm…."

"I meant have you seen Gibbs work the wood?" Tim questioned.

"Yes, saw him carving Franks coffin, the concentration," as Tony's eyes glazed over.

"You getting a turn on?" Tim asked.

"Been there Timmy." Tony answered.

"You've felt the Boss' hands on your body?" Tim blushed, thinking the situation.

"Well not so much my body, but he did carry me off a basket-ball game once…..when I twisted my ankle….he was very strong and forceful…..well not so much forceful…yes forceful, he wasn't pleased." Tony continued.

"He manhandled you roughly?" Tim now asked.

"Nice thought McWooy, but yes he definitely manhandled my shoulders." As Tony now walked back to his own desk smiling.

Flashback

Tim thought back to the song he had heard on the radio while trapped in traffic congestion that morning….gridlock…yes no-one was going anywhere fast. The song "I'll Be Yours" by Placebo**. ****I'll be your ether you'll breathe me in**….. **I'll be your lover, I'll be yours….and the I'll be your liqour bathing your soul, Juice that's pure, and I'll be your anchor you'll never leave. Shores that cure, well I've seen you suffer, I've seen you cry for days and days. So I'll be your liquor, demons will drown and float away, you won't release…."**Tim thought maybe you would in my warm body.

"Late McGee." Gibbs shouted not even looking up," Could have called."

"Sorry Boss, did, told Ziva… accident…traffic congestion….but it won't happen again." as he looked at Gibbs, who now had his glasses in his hand.

"Probably will Tim, but as long as you are safe and weren't involved or hurt, that's all that matters. Ziva inform me when Tim is late won't you?" as he put his glasses back on his nose and continued to read the sitrep.

Tim's heart missed a beat, the Boss had said something nice to him, he felt himself blush, but took his seat.

_Present_

"McGee….stop day dreaming. I said grab your gear…and you're with me." Gibbs shouted as he passed Tim's desk.

"If only I was," Tim thought, as he grabbed his backpack from the floor and headed to the elevator. He had started to use the male toiletries again…to maybe enhance his feminine side again. He wondered if Gibbs had noticed, or realised.

Sitting in the car heading for Norfolk, as usual a Petty Officer had been found dead in suspicious circumstances, it reminded Tim of when he had first encountered Gibbs and the team. He had been a case agent, and had met the team, with a surgical mask over his face, having informed them of a body in a drum full of acid. He had impressed the Boss, as they called Gibbs, and even in those first few weeks had been given encouragement and nurturing. Gibbs realised that the training Tim had, from MIT, in computer forensics, and in biomedical engineering from Johns Hopkins, it would eventually open the door to a place in Washington DC. He would work with Abby, in fact date her, and it was because of her tats, that he took the plunge, and the constant push by Tony, that Tim to got a tatt on his bahookie. It just said "Mom", but the words of the song came on strong…I'll be your mother, I'll be your lover, I'll be yours.

"You Ok Tim, you seem far away." He heard Gibbs say.

"Sorry Boss was thinking back to our first meeting in Norfolk….. just I seem to have come a long way since then. No longer the Probie," as Tim thought maybe he still was in some things like love, "I never thought. I would have made the grade as a Special Agent."

"Yes, I remember it well; you certainly made an impression on me." Gibbs concluded as they arrived in Norfolk.

Tim felt himself blush.

Walking to the crime scene they found Ziva and Tony already thee arguing with a MP…..Dr Mallard was discussing the finer points of the Eustachian tube and the troubles it could cause, "Mr Palmer do you not listen to anything I tell you?"

"Oh I do Dr Mallard, except when they are blocked," Jimmy replied.

"Ah Jethro, and what pleasantries do you have for me today?" as Ducky looked down at the body…..

All Tim could look at was the buttocks of Gibbs tight against his trousers, he took a picture of Gibbs and the body, before moving round to the other side and took another pic of the body and Gibbs' crotch. Although Tim couldn't see the bulge he knew it was there. He would send the pictures later to his computer and file under, "Package I'd love to open."

"Day dreaming McFly….Boss man got his zipper open or are you into a little more than engrossed in the body." Tim heard Tony whisper in his ear.

"What?" was all Tim stuttered.

"McGee, get a move on I haven't got all day," he heard Gibbs shout.

"No but I wonder if you could go all night." He thought to himself.

As they went to ask questions round Norfolk Gibbs asked of Tim, "You OK. You seem far away distracted. Girlfriend problems, or work problems?"

"Just personal, I….I have a problem yes, I….."

"Spit it out McGee…it's interfering with your judgement, your work. Is it Tony? Has he been upsetting you? I see he has been leering at you recently…..something to do with the new aftershave you been using…..I was never one for toiletries, Shannon tried, but I just don't smell good. I'm more au natural." Gibbs finished saying, "But smells good on you, not like that stuff Tony uses, makes him smell like a tarts boudoir."

Tim just looked at Gibbs; he never thought he would mention something like that, but was it a hint, a come on? Tim just turned and blushed. He saw Tony and Ziva approach.

"McBlushing, what has the Boss man said to you to make you so hot under the collar?" Tony asked.

"Nothing….. he was just commenting on my aftershave and how he never uses. I mean it is something I didn't expect the Boss to discuss."

"He must be mellowing in his old age." Ziva replied, not seeing Gibbs appear behind her.

"And you must be losing your touch too, allowing me to creep up behind you." He answered,"Gonna tell me what you found, or will you have it all sewn up by the time Tim and I get back?"

"You going somewhere, with Tim Boss?" Tony quizzed.

"What if I am something is bothering him and I want to find out what and why. So shoo, go." as Gibbs waved his hand at Ziva and Tony.

Gibbs looked about for Tim; he was looking out over the bay at Norfolk. Gibbs walked over to the boy, "Whats up really?" he gently asked.

"Boss," as Tim faced his superior, "Know when you love someone and they don't return that love…well the way you would like…."

"I don't know, maybe yes," as Gibbs thought of Jen, "But then I just got on with my life, we drifted apart."

"I was looking over the bay, and was thinking back to when I first met the team…..although we had Kate not Ziva….and I remember when the case was over and I was leaving you said…."

" McGee, where are you going? I remember that." As Gibbs too now looked over the bay, "And you replied?"

"Norfolk." Tim smiled.

"And I said?" Gibbs continued now also smiling at the boy, Gibbs knew the lad had a crush on him, he had seen it so many times in the Corps, and now with the DADT act passed, maybe Tim wouldn't be so embarrassed with his sexuality.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news. You've just been promoted to a full time field agent. And I said, really? That's incredible."

"And then I replied; _You belong to __me __now_. Tim I know, I just hope I haven't given off too many signs for you to get the wrong impression. As a mentor I will guide and help you through your transition…but Tim…..anytime you want to talk, my door is always open as you know." Gibbs finished placing his hand on Tim's shoulder, "Ok…let's get back home to DC."

Tim's thoughts were mixed, he had been found out, but rather than getting a rollicking, he had been relieved to find that Gibbs the man he so loved would help, even if he would never feel the Boss' arms round him, he knew that Gibbs loved him in his own special way.

The End


End file.
